


antidote

by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)



Series: Femdom Pussy Indulgence [16]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anger, BDSM, Dom Merrill (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Elf/Elf Relationship(s), Established Relationship, Femdom, Fenris (Dragon Age) Has Issues, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Fenris (Dragon Age), Impact Play, Kissing, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fenris (Dragon Age), Other, POV Fenris (Dragon Age), POV Third Person, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riding Crops, Sub Fenris (Dragon Age), Trans Female Character, Trans Fenris (Dragon Age), Trans Merrill (Dragon Age), pain play, vi/vir/vir/virs/virself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: Fenris' misery is combated with a different kind of pain.
Relationships: Fenris/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Series: Femdom Pussy Indulgence [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550845
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	antidote

**Author's Note:**

> fenris' pronouns are vi/vir/vir/virs/virself. if you don't like nonbinary people, please x out if the tab.
> 
> i hope you enjoy 💕

Her kiss always seems to gentle vir rage. The rage that causes vir spine to tremble and vir fingers to ache is not nearly as common as people - namely Varric - believe, but Fenris knows the ferocity of it may be just as unhealthy. This kind of pain isn't normal. Tasting bile, needing to lash out like a wounded animal- It's not normal. Vi isn't supposed to feel like this, but because of Hadriana, because of _Danarius_ …

It's like a poison. Slow-acting, growing beneath vir skin until all vi can do is shut vir eyes and shake. Vir joints hurt from being so tense, taut like a too-short bowstring stretched to bend too-thin wood. The lyrium in vir skin is white hot. Vi doesn't know how to make it cool. It's too bright, blinding, but vi can't make it settle.

Vi doesn't want to feel this way.

Vir friends jeer, teasing vir for the misery that defines vir in their eyes, but it's not made vir laugh yet. It never will.

Again, her lips find virs in the dark, her supple mouth pressed against the corner of vir habitual sneer.

"He's not here, Fenris," she whispers. Vi swallows hard beneath the fingers at vir throat, causing her to smile. "It's just you and I. You don't have to hold yourself like a guard - a _soldier._ Just be."

Vi doesn't know how to "just be". Danarius made sure of that. But vi can be what she wants when she demands it.

"Please," vi says. The word escapes vir more than it is spoken. It nearly startles vir.

Merrill - Domina - smirks against vir mouth. It's not cruel or even prideful, as they both so often are. It's happy. She's surprised too.

"What do you need, Fenris?"

This is vir least favorite part of what Merrill calls 'sub training'. Vi has to be deconditioned, she said; the shapes that Danarius cut vir into are jagged, painful. Now, she teaches vir personhood. She teaches vir to ask for what vi wants.

Vi isn't sure what vi wants, really. Her thighs are warm atop vir bare ones, her fingers tantalizing against vir throat… Still, the rage doesn't cool as much as vi'd like.

"Hurt me," vi says. "Kiss me."

She melts a little, smiling down at vir through her dark lashes in that way that means vi'll be having some dark lashes of vir own. It makes vir lips twitch with something like giddy pleasure. The hand on vir throat slides down to rest over vir heart.

"There vi is." And her smile grows, green eyes glinting dangerously in the faint torchlight whispering the window. "But does vi remember vir manners?"

Vi does. Vi fights against the urge to buck up against her thighs holding vir down.

"Please, Domina," vi tells her, eyes meeting hers. "I want you to hurt me and to strike me with the cane until I cry. And-" Vir eyes burn with embarrassment, cheeks hot and flushed. "I want to kiss you. Will you allow me these pleasures so I may better please you?"

She claps her hands joyfully, a miniature applause. And a standing ovation, if the miniscule movement against vir thighs means what vi thinks it does. "Good job, Fenris! Oh, you look so pretty when your eyes get that desperate look in them…" She sighs dreamily, her blinks slow and sweet like a cat's, and then asks, "How about for every strike of the cane you can take before crying, I'll give you a sweet wet kiss after I'm done beating you? Sound fun, doesn't it?"

It does - already, vi feels a little looser, not so strangled by the rage and fear which find vir some nights. Vir smallclothes are wet enough to prove that in court.

"Good," she says. Vi blushes again at having been so obvious, but grins too. "And I'll let you kiss me too, like you like to. I do so love watching you beneath my cane."

Vi glances down between them at the front of her leggings, where already vi can see her growing chubby at the prospect of their scene. It makes vir swallow hard around vir tongue. It's rare she allows vir a taste of her, but vir mouth waters at the thought regardless, memories bright and sharp like a whip. "Thank you, Domina."

"Thank _you_ , my sweet Fenris." Another kiss is pressed against the corner of vir mouth, soft as a breeze. "I'm honored that you let me take you apart."

Vir heart soars. The rage - that furious, acrid poison flooding vir veins, vir heart - is finally gone. Her hands, her lips, her gentle words as she walks to grab the crop, the oil, the sheepskins; she's like cool rain kissing vir skin. She's a deep red elfroot potion, felt from vir nose to vir lungs to vir fingertips and ankles. She's everything.

When her hand pushes vir roughly to the bed and the other brings the cane cracking over a line of lyrium on vir thigh, it feels like freedom. It feels like _just being_.

With the way vi's screaming, though, the neighbors likely think it feels more a homicide.

If guards show up to interrupt the scene, vi'll pick vir domme up and run all the way to Nevarra if vi must. Vi doesn't care how angry Aveline gets - vi's getting vir mouth on vir domme tonight no matter what.

"Are you with me, Fenris?" 

Fenris is startled from vir musings, then startled again when the crop swings down like a strike of lightning on vir rear. 

She sounds amused. Vi can hear the quirk of her lips. "Fenris?"

"Yes, Domina." Vi clenches vir jaw and breathes until the sting of vir eyes settles into something manageable. Vi's not crying yet. "More, please."

"Of course, vhenan," and she punctuates it with a kiss to vir ankle - and another cruel line painted between vir thighs, making vir erupt into something half scream, half moan. "You're up to eleven kisses now. And a few extra, since you suffer so pretty."

"Thank you, Domin- _AGH_ -!"

It's going to be a long night. Vi hopes it lasts forever.

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't like nonbinary people, please keep it to yourself. thank you, and thank you for reading.


End file.
